Faeron
by Tsuyu ryu
Summary: Cuales fueron exactamente los eventos que llevaron a la historia de El Principe Dragon? bueno, esta es la historia de Faeron, y como fue que las cosas resultaron como lo hicieron mal summary, jeje
1. Chapter 1

FAERON

"El joven ladrón"

El chico de cabello rojo observaba los muros del Palacio Real con aprehensión. Casi era de noche, y en cuestión de segundos debería entrar para obtener lo que su 'compañero' le había pedido. El chico casi se echó a reír al pensar que la palabra no describía en nada al otro dragón… desde su perspectiva, 'amo' sonaba mucho mas adecuado. Suspiró, recordando la conversación entre los dos de hacia solo unas horas antes:

"_Vamos, Faeron… lo has hecho antes, ¿Por qué no de nuevo?" dijo un chico de cabello gris._

"_¡Porque ya no quiero hacerlo! Además, ¿Qué tiene de importante…?" preguntó él, Faeron, pero el otro chico suspiró irritado. _

"_El medallón es valioso… el hombre de la trenza blanca prometió pagarnos bien por él. ¡Hasta nos dijo como entrar! ¿Qué mas quieres?" dijo el chico, obviamente molesto ante las dudas de Faeron. "¿No tienes hambre? ¿No estas cansado de vivir en las calles? ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!" le recordó el chico. Faeron no lo necesitaba; era imposible olvidar la vida que llevaba a su corta edad… suspiró; era la única forma._

"_Bien, Mael. Lo haré" dijo, resignado. El otro chico, Mael, pareció satisfecho, y sonrió con frialdad._

"_Bien. No me decepciones" dijo._

Ahora, cerca de los muros, Faeron suspiró de nuevo, totalmente arrepentido de su elección. Esto no era como lo que hacía; esto no era robar un pedazo de pan para comer… esto era grande, un verdadero robo. Peor aun, un robo al PALACIO. El chico sabía que entrar al palacio sería su condena si lo atrapaban, y se preguntó por un momento si realmente valía la pena.

Nunca le había gustado Mael; era obvio que el chico solo lo usaba para obtener lo que quería. Nunca había muestras de amistad o afecto… pero al menos era bueno para conseguir comida o refugio. Esa era la única razón por la que, a pesar de sus diferencias, Faeron seguía a su lado. Ridículo, pero necesario… ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer un niño dragón?

Reuniendo todo su valor, Faeron corrió hacia la pared del muro y entró por un pequeño pasadizo (proporcionado por "el hombre de la trenza blanca"). Una vez adentro, vio que estaba en un gran jardín. ¿Y ahora que? No sabía hacia donde ir. Resignado, el chico corrió hacia enfrente, mientras pensaba en lo que debía robar (si es que lo encontraba, claro esta). ¿Por qué era tan valioso? Era solo un medallón, él conocía a mucha gente capaz de fabricar uno igual.

Faeron estaba tan distraído con su propia frustración que no notó que no estaba solo. Otro chico, aparentemente de su edad, corría en dirección opuesta… sin tiempo para moverse, ambos chocaron y cayeron al suelo.

"¡Oye!" dijo Faeron, sobándose el golpe en la cabeza, y miró al otro chico molesto: si, definitivamente era de su edad. Vestía como un noble, y su cabello negro le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sin embargo, lo que mas le sorprendió a Faeron fueron sus ojos… dos esferas naranja con pupilas amarillas que brillaban como fuego; solo había escuchado de ojos así en las leyendas.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó el chico de cabello negro.

"¡Increíble! ¿Esos son tus ojos?" preguntó Faeron, asombrado, ignorando por completo la pregunta. Aquello pareció irritar más al otro dragón.

"¡Pues claro que son míos! ¿Crees que los robe?" dijo él, molesto. Faeron tuvo que contener la risa; esa era una respuesta extraña. Decidió que le caía bien el chico, así que decidió bromear un poco.

"Bueno, con una cabeza tan dura como la tuya, tal vez podrías hacerlo" dijo. El otro chico lo miró, confundido, pero después de unos segundos echó a reír. Faeron hizo lo mismo.

"¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó el chico de cabello negro. Faeron se asustó: ahora venía lo difícil. Sin embargo, el otro chico parecía tan amistoso… el dragón decidió responder a pesar del riesgo.

"Bueno, la verdad es que me metí a escondidas…" dijo Faeron, nervioso. Contrario a lo que creía, eso pareció divertirle al otro dragón.

"No te preocupes. No le diré a nadie si no haces nada malo" dijo el chico, sonriendo. Si, definitivamente a Faeron le caía bien.

"¡Gracias! Mi nombre es Faeron, ¿y el tuyo?" preguntó Faeron. Por primera vez en su breve encuentro, el otro chico parecía inseguro, como si el revelar su nombre cambiara las cosas… suspiró, como si reuniera fuerzas.

"Mi nombre es Arthion" dijo él con tono arrepentido. ¿Qué tenia de malo su nombre? A Faeron le parecía un buen nombre; de hecho, lo había escuchado antes… si, era el nombre de… el chico pelirrojo lo miró, aterrado, al entenderlo.

"¿Dijiste… Arthion? ¿El príncipe Arthion Vareen?" dijo Faeron, temblando. De todo lo que se había imaginado, nada podía ser peor que esto; ¡el príncipe heredero! El hijo del Rey… y él acababa de confesar que había entrado a escondidas… ¿Qué le sucedería ahora?

"Si, ya sé. Por eso no quería decirlo. Cuando lo saben, todos comienzan a tratarme diferente. Lo odio… por eso no puedo hacer amigos" dijo el chico, Arthion, con tono frustrado.

Faeron lo miró al escucharlo… a pesar de las obvias diferencias en estatus, no pudo evitar pensar que eran similares en cierta forma; ambos deseaban una amistad que no podían obtener. De inmediato, se sintió mal por su reacción, sobre todo después de notar que Arthion no lo veía como a un súbdito, sino como a un igual. Decidió entonces intentar animarlo.

"Oye… ¿Qué tal una carrera?" preguntó Faeron para distraerlo, sin evitar sentir cierto miedo al hablarle. No había usado ningún titulo de cortesía para dirigirse a Arthion; si alguien lo escuchaba, seguramente lo regañaría por tan grave ofensa. Sin embargo, al príncipe no pareció importarle… se limitó a mirarlo, confundido, antes de asentir. Faeton entonces se levantó y observó a su alrededor.

"Mmm… ¿Qué tal hasta ese árbol de allá? El primero en tocarlo gana" dijo el chico. El príncipe le sonrió con calidez y se levantó de inmediato.

Ambos comenzaron a jugar. Para Faeron, aquello era la experiencia más extraña de su vida; Arthion era un príncipe, el futuro rey de su raza… y lo trataba como si ambos fueran iguales, como si no le importaran las diferencias. Faeron se sintió contento, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien así. Continuaron durante horas, hasta que una voz dentro del castillo gritó el nombre de Arthion. El joven príncipe parecía lamentar tener que irse.

"Me tengo que ir… ¡oye! ¿Puedes venir de nuevo mañana?" preguntó Arthion, sonriendo. Faeron sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero de verdad se había divertido… decidió que no podía ser demasiado malo aceptar.

"¡Si, claro! Puedo entrar de nuevo por…" dijo, pero el príncipe negó con la cabeza.

"No. Toma esto" dijo Arthion, que se quitó una pequeña cadena que colgaba de su cuello y se la dio a Faeron. "Muéstrasela a los guardias, te dejarán entrar" dijo él. Después de despedirse de Faeron, el príncipe corrió hacia el castillo.

El chico permaneció de pie, confundido, sosteniendo la cadena en su mano. Era la primera vez que alguien lo trataba así… sonriendo, salió del castillo. Volvería mañana.

_**Yep, primer capitulo de esta pequeña historia. Como ven, esta empieza muuuuchos años antes de la primera: con el encuentro entre Faeron y Arthion. Mon Dieu! Q cambiado esta el príncipe! Dan ganas de ir a patearle el trasero a Morothar de nuevo.**_

_**Y si, primer misterio develado: Mael (después conocido como COMANDANTe Mael) y Faeron eran… ehhh… socios? En fin, q los dos trabajaban juntos para sobrevivir en las calles. Y si, Faeron SE SUPONIA iba a robar cierto medallón q ya conocen… supongo q no tengo q explicar quien es "el hombre de la trenza blanca" verdad?**_

_**Espero les guste! Este, como dije, va a ser corto, pero en fin… y por si se lo preguntan, aquí mis 2 dragones tienen 60 añitos, q en ellos equivale a 12 años de edad. Para q no se confundan con el comportamiento infantil, jeje!**_


	2. Un gesto amable

_**Ahora si me tarde un poco! La vida se interpone… en fin. Este capitulo –de hecho, creo q casi todos los de esta historia- son cortos; es a propósito.**_

"Un gesto amable"

Después de aquel día, la rutina de Faeron cambió totalmente. Prácticamente todos los días, el chico visitaba el castillo para reunirse con Arthion.

Cuando Mael se enteró de ello, sintió que aquello era una ventaja que no podían desaprovechar, por lo que empezó a presionar a Faeron para usar al príncipe y obtener lo que buscaban… sin embargo, Faeron ya no lo escuchaba; el chico había olvidado por completo la importancia de la 'misión'. Mael insistía cada día, recordándole la importancia del 'trabajo' que debían hacer, y la gran recompensa que les esperaba. Sin embargo, para Faeron eso ya era una causa perdida. Él y Arthion se habían hecho buenos amigos, por lo que jamás se atrevería a robarle.

Faeron se sentía feliz, mas de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo; él y el príncipe tenían intereses similares –por extraño que eso fuera- por lo que era muy sencillo para ambos pasar horas charlando o divirtiéndose de alguna forma… para Faeron esa reciente amistad era más valiosa que lo que sea que deseara Mael, por lo que se rehusaba a arriesgarla por algo tan simple como un medallón. A diferencia de su 'cómplice', Arthion era amistoso con él simplemente porque le agradaba su compañía y no por algún interés o necesidad oculta. Era la primera vez que Faeron tenía un amigo de verdad, que confiaba en él y disfrutaba su compañía…

Sin embargo, eso no evitaba ciertas dudas. Siempre que estaba con el príncipe, Faeron había notado una figura que los observaba desde las sombras, alerta a cualquier movimiento. Eso lo había asustado al principio, pero terminó ignorándola al razonar que debía ser algún guardaespaldas de Arthion, pues nunca hacía nada excepto mirar. Al chico, el hecho de que Arthion necesitara protección le parecía ridículo, considerando lo evidente en sus ojos…

Además, Faeron tenía otras preocupaciones más importantes. Para empezar, la sinceridad del príncipe lo hacia sentir culpable: en todo este tiempo, Faeron no había dicho nada sobre por qué había entrado al palacio aquella vez, y mucho menos lo que iba a robar... o que era en realidad un vagabundo. No podía sentirse excesivamente culpable por lo primero (después de todo, no había hecho nada), pero lo demás era otro asunto. Más de una vez, Arthion había preguntado sobre sus orígenes o donde vivía, y Faeron siempre evadía las preguntas hasta que el príncipe dejó de hacerlas. El chico se sentía mal por eso… deseaba corresponder a su confianza, pero tenía miedo; Arthion era su primer amigo y temía que, una vez supiera todo, cambiaría de actitud hacia él. Sin embargo, un día, se percató de que debía hacerlo.

Sucedió un mes después de su primer encuentro, mientras Faeron esperaba al príncipe en el jardín. Debido a que los guardias lo conocían bien –gracias a sus múltiples visitas- le permitieron pasar sin problemas. El chico estaba de pie junto al muro cuando vio a alguien parado sobre la construcción. Mael.

"¿Qué rayos haces? Me has estado ignorando por un mes, y ahora te encuentro aquí, totalmente solo y con el permiso de los guardias… ¿Qué esperas? ¡Es tu oportunidad!" dijo Mael, molesto. Ya era hora de que Faeron reaccionara.

"No" dijo Faeron. Mael lo miró furioso, pero él lo ignoró. "No lo haré, Mael… nunca. ¡Es mi amigo! ¡No puedo robarle!" dijo Faeron con decisión. Mael gruñó; este no era momento para un arranque de nobleza.

"¡Ja!" se burló el dragón gris. "No te engañes. Solo eres su nuevo juguete. Cuando se aburra de ti, estarás de vuelta en las calles" dijo Mael, burlón. Sin embargo, esta vez fue Faeron quien echó a reír.

"Esa forma de pensar es característica de ti, que solo usas a los demás. ¡Eras tu quien me trataba de esa forma! Pero ya no, ¿entiendes? ¡Vete!" dijo Faeron. Hasta ese momento, jamás se había atrevido a cortar su alianza con Mael… pero ya había tenido suficiente. El dragón gris lo miró furioso.

"¿Estas traicionándome? ¡Ingrato! Después de todo lo que te he ayudado… pero te lo advierto, ¡pagarás algún día! ¡Y tu supuesto amigo sabrá quien eres realmente!" lo amenazó Mael, y se retiró indignado.

Las últimas palabras de su antiguo compañero asustaron a Faeron. Por muy malo que fuera confesar quien era, sería aun peor si Arthion se enteraba por parte de Mael y no suya. Suspiró, decidido: debía decirle todo.

Cuando el príncipe se acercó, notó de inmediato la expresión molesta de Faeron y preguntó lo que sucedía. El chico pelirrojo lo miró con tristeza.

"Tengo algo que decirte" dijo.

Faeron entonces le contó todo: su vida en las calles, su extraña alianza con Mael, la forma en que había sobrevivido todos esos años (por supuesto, omitió lo del medallón… ¿Qué caso tenía decirlo?). Al terminar su relato, Faeron observó detenidamente a Arthion; el príncipe miraba hacia el palacio –su hogar- con expresión pensativa… Faeron se sintió asustado. Deseaba que el príncipe dijera algo –cualquier cosa- que le indicara lo que pensaba de lo que había oído; por un terrible momento, el chico interpretó aquel silencio con rechazo. Sin embargo, cuando Arthion se decidió a hablar, sus palabras eran las que Faeron menos esperaba oír.

"Entonces… ¿has vivido así toda tu vida?" preguntó Arthion. Faeron asintió, algo aliviado: el tono no era de rechazo. "Debe ser difícil… no puedo imaginar tener hambre y no tener qué comer" continuó Arthion. Faeron evitó su mirada, avergonzado. "Entonces… ¿Por qué no vives aquí?" preguntó el príncipe. Faeron casi se cayó de la rama sobre la que estaba sentado al oírlo… ¿estaba alucinando?

"¿Qué?" exclamó, totalmente confundido. Seguramente no tenía tanta suerte… ¿o si? La respuesta pareció avergonzar a Arthion, que miró en otra dirección.

"¿Por qué no? Es decir… tenemos bastante espacio aquí… y eres mi amigo, el mejor que he tenido. Estoy seguro que, si no causamos muchos problemas, mi papá lo permitirá" dijo Arthion. Faeron no pudo evitar reírse ante el tono tan casual con que Arthion hablaba de su padre, el Rey. El dragón rojo no supo que decir; el príncipe le estaba ofreciendo un techo, alimento, todo… sin esperar algo a cambio.

"Yo…" dijo el chico, incapaz de expresar con palabras lo mucho que aquel gesto significaba para él. Arthion le ofrecía una oportunidad de vivir, una que creía que no podría tener. El príncipe notó su indecisión y, algo irritado ante ello, lo tomó del brazo y prácticamente lo jaló hacia el palacio. Faeron reaccionó de inmediato.

"¡Espera! ¿Qué haces…?" dijo desesperado, aunque ya lo intuía. La idea le aterraba.

"Mi papá esta en su oficina… podemos decirle justo ahora" dijo Arthion sin detenerse. Faeron tembló; una cosa era hacerse amigo del príncipe, y otra muy –pero MUY- diferente era hablar con el Rey, el dragón más importante y poderoso de su raza. Pero no podía detenerse; Arthion –pese a su tamaño y apariencia- era bastante fuerte… considerando sus ojos, Faeron no debería extrañarse.

Resignado, suspiró, preparándose para enfrentar cualquier cosa que le aguardara en el palacio del Rey.

Cerca de un árbol, la figura en las sombras sonrió a su pesar.

_**No culpo a Faeron por haberse tardado tanto en confesar q no tenia casa… digo, no debe ser fácil. Aunque lo bueno aquí es q Mael (misero!) ya no tiene nada q ver en este asunto. Ven ahora porq le traia tantas ganas a Faeron? Desde su punto de vista, lo traiciono… tonto.**_

_**Y miren q ni siquiera se imaginaba en ese entonces q Faeron iba a terminar como el noble con mayor rango del castillo… comete esa, Mael!**_

_**Y no les encanta la casualidad con q Arthion ofrece un lugar en su casa a Faeron? Jaja! Príncipe tenia q ser! Pero, al fin y al cabo, es su único amigo REAL.**_

_**E ignoren a la figura oculta. Faeron no anda tan equivocado cuando la describe como "guardaespaldas". Digamos q asi fue como se enteraron del asuntito del medallón, porq Faeron nunca dijo nada –excepto a Alassëa-.**_

_**Y si, se q sigo insistente con los ojos de Arthion. Si, HAY ALGO diferente en Arthion, pero resígnense: eso lo dire hasta mi próxima historia (mwajajajaaa!)**_

_**Saludos!**_


	3. Una vida nueva

"Una vida nueva"

Faeron no recordaba haberse sentido tan aterrado en toda su vida. El chico permanecía de pie, literalmente temblando. El Rey Aranion lo miraba con intensidad mientras escuchaba la petición de su hijo.

A pesar de su temor, Faeron nunca había visto al Rey, así que no pudo evitar observar con atención: a diferencia de su hijo, Aranion tenía el cabello largo de un color azul oscuro, al igual que sus ojos; su rostro tenía una apariencia tranquila, pero su mirada era intensa y, en general, tenía un aspecto digno (algo que, supuso Faeron, aumentaba al observar la pequeña corona de siete puntas sobre su cabeza). El chico saltó levemente al notar que Arthion había terminado de hablar, y que ambos dragones lo miraban.

"Dime, joven Faeron, ¿mi hijo dice la verdad? Es obvio que él confía en ti, pero, ¿y tu? ¿Puedes jurarme que tus intenciones son buenas, y que no le harás daño ni a él ni a mi familia?" preguntó el Rey, mirando a Faeron con severidad. El chico tembló ante su mirada, ¿acaso él sabía…?

"Si… si, señor. Somos amigos. Nunca haría nada para hacerle daño, no después de que me ha dado su amistad y confianza" respondió Faeron con voz temblorosa. A su lado, Arthion se sonrojó, apenado por el cumplido. El Rey los miró por unos minutos y suspiró, como si hubiera tomado una decisión.

"Pareces honesto, joven dragón. Te permitiré habitar aquí, de acuerdo a los deseos de mi hijo… estoy seguro que él tiene muy buenas razones para confiar en ti. Sin embargo, debes saber que tendrás que ayudar en el palacio cuando sea necesario, y que deberás estudiar al igual que los otros niños aquí. ¿Entendido?" dijo Aranion. Faeron asintió, incrédulo: ¿de verdad el rey había ACCEDIDO? "Muy bien, pueden irse. Arthion, ayúdalo a instalarse en una habitación" ordenó. El príncipe asintió, complacido. Después de darle las gracias, ambos chicos se retiraron.

Poco después una figura cubierta de negro, la misma que había estado espiando a Faeron, entró apresuradamente en la habitación. El dragón puso ambas manos sobre el escritorio, mirando a Aranion con asombro.

"¡Majestad! ¿Esta seguro de esto? ¡Ese chico trataba de robar el Medallón!" dijo molesto. El Rey lo miró con calma.

"Dime; te he ordenado que lo vigiles, y lo has hecho todo este tiempo, ¿no es así?" preguntó. El otro dragón asintió. "Y, según me has dicho, no has encontrado nada malo en él, ¿o me equivoco?" continuó Aranion. El dragón negó con la cabeza. El Rey sonrió. "Entonces, ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? El chico ha estado visitando el palacio por meses; tuvo muchas oportunidades de robarlo, y no lo hizo. Además, mi hijo no es ningún tonto… yo mismo le hablé sobre el objetivo inicial de Faeron, y eso no le hizo cambiar de opinión. He hablado con el chico; parece honesto y de buen corazón… Creo que se merece una segunda oportunidad, ¿tu no?" dijo el Rey. El otro dragón, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta adecuada, asintió.

Definitivamente, aquella era la experiencia más extraña para Faeron, pero se sintió agradecido por ella. Cuando Arthion le mostró la que sería su habitación, el chico la miró boquiabierto: era más grande que cualquiera que hubiera visto… mejor que cualquiera de sus sueños.

Ahora, por primera vez desde que recordaba, tenía una cama suave y cómoda para dormir, y una habitación entera para él. Ya no tenía que luchar por conseguir alimento, ni preguntarse si podría o no obtenerlo; lo único que debía hacer era pedirlo, y lo tendría TODOS los días. Más importante que nada, ya no se sentía solo ni aislado… él y Arthion pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, incluso durante las horas de estudio.

Al principio, a Faeron no le había agradado mucho la idea de tener que estudiar con un grupo de nobles –que, a diferencia de Arthion, sí lo verían diferente-, pero con el tiempo tuvo que admitir que no era tan malo. Después de aprender –finalmente- a leer, comenzó a disfrutarlo; aprendía muchas cosas sobre el exterior y sobre su propia raza con cada libro que leía o cada clase a la que asistía… incluyendo la de combate. Desde el momento en que lo había visto, el maestro encargado del combate había descubierto cierto talento en Faeron, por lo que comenzó a enseñarle como luchar.

El tiempo pasaba. Para pagar la bondad del príncipe (aun cuando éste no lo pedía) Faeron lo ayudaba a menudo en sus deberes; algo que, después de todo, el Rey Aranion había pedido. Pronto, los nobles del palacio comenzaron a verlo como el sirviente personal de Arthion… algo que al príncipe le molestaba mucho. Por su parte, a Faeron no le importaba siempre y cuando no lo molestaran, pero no podía evitar reírse al notar que los nobles le tenían un miedo sorprendente a Arthion, al grado de disculparse con él por cualquier cosa que pudiera molestarle; a él le divertía observar hasta que punto podían llegar los nobles con tal de evitarlo… considerando el poder de Arthion, no le extrañaba que lo hicieran –era bastante peligroso hacer enfadar a alguien con los ojos del príncipe-

Para Faeron, la opinión de los otros nobles no era importante. Finalmente tenía un lugar al cual pertenecer, algo que había deseado toda su vida. Aun mejor, con el tiempo –y a pesar de sus dudas iniciales- el Rey Aranion y su esposa, la Reina Bellethiel, comenzaron a tratarlo como a otro de sus hijos. No hacían diferencia entre él y Arthion –su hijo biológico- y, por su parte, Faeron se había encariñado con ellos, al grado de considerarlos sus padres adoptivos… algo que al príncipe parecía divertirle.

Dos años después, otro integrante se unió a su pequeño grupo: una niña con cabello azul cielo y mirada amable llamada Alassëa. Su abuelo era parte de los nobles del palacio, y un especialista en medicina, por lo que ella iba a menudo para estudiar ahí. La chica era amable, agradable y tranquila, lo que hizo que Arthion hiciera amistad con ella fácilmente. Sin embargo, para Faeron no era tan fácil; por supuesto, Aly (como pedía que la llamaran) le caía bien, pero en ocasiones su actitud tranquila contrastaba tanto con la de Faeron que le molestaba, y disfrutaba la oportunidad de molestarla o hacerla enfadar –cualquier cosa que la hiciera reaccionar-. Aquello le mostró que, de hecho, Aly era bastante aterradora cuando se enojaba… hasta Arthion parecía temerle.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo Faeron olvidó aquellas diferencias, y los tres se volvieron pronto inseparables. Alassëa visitaba el castillo casi a diario, estudiando con su abuelo, pero aprovechaba cada oportunidad para reunirse con sus dos amigos para charlar o divertirse juntos… Faeron no recordaba haber sido tan feliz antes.

El joven creía que, después de todo aquello, nada podría sorprenderle… hasta que, de nuevo, fue el príncipe Arthion quien le hizo cambiar de idea.

_**Jaja! Algo es obvio aquí: el rey consciente mucho a su hijo. Si yo hiciera esa misma propuesta en mi casa… **_

_**Pero imagínense en lugar de Faeron. Despues de años de luchar x techo y comida, de pronto no necesita nada. Suertudo! Y, como ven, aquí aparece Alassëa por vez primera… a diferencia de Faeron, ella era noble de nacimiento –ahhh! El amor!-**_

_**Y si, se q de nuevo insisto con q hay algo distinto en Arthion y q sus ojos tienen q ver. Para no ser tan cruel, les confesare q Arthion es un tipo de dragón muy especial y poderoso… y peligroso si no se controla (digo, ya vieron su poder antes) y si, su raza se identifica x sus ojos… porq si lo han notado, solo Arthion tiene pupilas amarillas aquí, y solo sus ojos brillan.**_

_**Pero bueno, me desvié del tema, jeje. Espero disfruten esto. Se q avanzo rápido, pero recuerden q esta historia es corta.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	4. Apodos y titulos

"Apodos y títulos"

Para Faeron, el tiempo pasó con rapidez. El joven dragón había dejado de ser un niño, y paseaba con calma por uno de los jardines del palacio, su hogar. Como siempre ocurría cuando estaba solo, el dragón comenzó a pensar en la suerte que había tenido, y en todo lo que había pasado desde aquel día que entrara en el castillo.

Para empezar, su lazo con el príncipe. Después de 40 años, aquella amistad infantil se había convertido en algo totalmente diferente… ahora, ambos prácticamente se veían como hermanos. Tanto él como Arthion se habían convertido en hábiles guerreros, gracias en parte al hecho de que Faeron insistía en acompañar al príncipe a cualquier misión que su padre le encomendara… desde una simple reunión política –que, personalmente, ambos detestaban- hasta un peligroso combate. Ahora, entre los árboles, Faeron recordó con cierta diversión que Alassëa se había unido a las expediciones. Aun recordaba la primera vez que había insistido en ir:

"_Aly, ¿estas segura? Puede ser peligroso" había dicho Arthion. _

"_Estoy segura. Aunque ustedes no lo noten, también sé luchar; he aprendido como defenderme" había respondido Alassëa con tono orgulloso. Por alguna razón, la idea de que ella resultara herida aterraba a Faeron._

"_Pero… tu eres…" comenzó él, pero se detuvo al notar su sentencia de muerte –o, lo que era lo mismo, los ojos de Aly-. La dragona lo miró de una forma que le hizo temerle… era el tipo de mirada que hacía retroceder incluso a Arthion._

"_¿Soy qué? ¿Una mujer? Faeron Mereth, ¡¿Crees que soy más débil solo por que soy una MUJER?" respondió ella, casi gritando. _

_Faeron se había preparado para lo peor, pero Arthion solo se encogió de hombros y aceptó su compañía. Cuando ambos dragones estuvieron solos, acordaron mantenerse alerta y protegerla de ser necesario. Sin embargo, en la batalla, los dejó en vergüenza al demostrar que no necesitaba tales atenciones. _

_El grupo se había enfrentado a un grupo de ladrones que –estúpidamente- habían decidido atacarlos; cuando ya tenían al grupo sometido, un dragón salió de la nada y atacó a Alassëa. Faeron había estado a punto de correr hacia ella, pero se detuvo a tiempo: con un rápido movimiento, Alassëa no solo lo golpeó, sino que había manipulado el agua cercana para atacarlo también con unos extraños tentáculos líquidos; el pobre ladrón ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de defenderse. Cuando el dragón cayó al suelo, Aly miró a sus compañeros con desafío… Faeron la miraba, asombrado, mientras que Arthion parecía haberse quedado sin palabras._

"_¿Ven? Les dije que no necesitaba ayuda" había dicho ella, riendo ante su expresión._

Desde ese día, ambos se vieron forzados a admitir que era tan fuerte como ellos, pues había probado ser una aliada bastante poderosa; aun ahora, después de tantos años, Faeron seguía asombrándose ante su rapidez y el control que tenía sobre su elemento… un control tan bueno como el de él, que había sido entrenado en el palacio. El dragón rojo sonrió involuntariamente mientras caminaba por el jardín, recordando que había sido él quien le había dado a Aly su ya famoso apodo. Debido a su poder y su belleza –algo que, extrañamente, Faeron había comenzado a notar- el dragón la había apodado cariñosamente como "la diosa del agua"; pronto, el nombre comenzó a extenderse, hasta que todos sus oponentes la llamaban así. Por extraño que pareciera, a Alassëa le había gustado aquel apodo… a pesar de las bromas de Arthion al respecto.

Faeron suspiró, deteniéndose un momento, pensando en ella. Impulsivamente, rozó con sus dedos su larga cola de caballo, recordando que había sido Aly quien le había sugerido atar su cabello de esa forma, y el modo en que se había sonrojado al decirle que se veía mejor así. Se veía linda cuando se sonrojaba… Faeron suspiró de nuevo y movió ligeramente la cabeza, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Después de todo, no estaba de humor para pensar, aunque fuera en Alassëa.

La noche anterior, había asistido a una gran celebración en el palacio, organizada para conmemorar el cumpleaños número 100 del príncipe, y ambos jóvenes había aprovechado la oportunidad de celebrar el acontecimiento con grandes cantidades de Fael, un vino bastante fuerte. Alassëa se había reído ante su entusiasmo, pero –sabiamente- se negó a acompañarlos, contentándose solo con charlar con ellos. Aquella era la primera vez que Faeron había bebido de más y, a juzgar por como se sentía, sería la última. El dragón seguía maldiciendo mentalmente el buen juicio de Aly –que la había salvado de tan horrible resaca- cuando un noble pasó a su lado. Lo conocía vagamente, pero las reglas de etiqueta exigían que mostrara sus respetos. Sin embargo, Faeron estaba demasiado distraído para responder a tiempo; pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el noble lo miró y le hizo una pequeña reverencia, para después seguir su camino como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Faeron permaneció ahí, mas confundido que nunca… ¿acaso un noble le había hecho una REVERENCIA? ¿A él? Se sujetó la cabeza con una mano, totalmente confundido; tal vez estaba peor de lo que creía… ¿o aun estaba borracho? Suspirando, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde sabía podrían responder sus dudas.

Faeron encontró al príncipe en la arena de entrenamiento, un amplio espacio con paredes bajas y sin techo que se usaba habitualmente para practicar técnicas de combate. El dragón rojo se detuvo al ver que el príncipe no estaba solo. Arthion estaba con su maestro de combate, un dragón con largo cabello blanco trenzado; cuando el joven vio a Faeron, hizo un gesto hacia su maestro para indicarle que se retirara… parecía que habían estado discutiendo, pues Morothar se alejó con rapidez, sin siquiera hacer una reverencia a Arthion (una grave ofensa). Cuando Morothar pasó a su lado, Faeron no pudo evitar gruñirle; a pesar de la relación maestro-estudiante, ni a él ni al príncipe les agradaba el dragón. Parecía demasiado ambicioso y cruel para su gusto, y las discusiones entre él y Arthion se habían vuelto muy frecuentes.

"Bien… ¿Qué sucede, Faeron?" preguntó Arthion con voz suave, sin evitar una leve mueca cuando movió la cabeza para verlo. Faeron miró al príncipe, divertido: era obvio que se sentía tan mal como él.

"Pues, honestamente, no sé… verás, hace un rato, estaba en el jardín y un noble me hizo una reverencia… eso fue muy extraño, ¿Por qué debería hacer eso conmigo?" dijo Faeron. Observó que, de inmediato, el rostro de Arthion adoptaba una expresión entre divertida e irritada.

"Oh, eso" dijo el príncipe. El joven pelirrojo lo miró levantando una ceja. Así que sabía lo que pasaba, ¿no? Arthion vio la pregunta en sus ojos, y sonrió.

"Lo siento. Planeaba decírtelo primero, pero parece que aquí nunca se pueden guardar secretos" dijo él en tono irritado. Aquello solo confundió más a Faeron. "Supongo que sabes que, cuando un príncipe heredero llega a su primer siglo de vida, debe elegir a alguien que se convierta en su 'mano derecha' por el resto de su vida y su reinado… el dragón elegido es llamado el Segundo al Mando" explicó Arthion. Faeron asintió; lo sabía, ¿pero que tenía eso que ver? "Aquel noble debe haber escuchado mi elección, y te mostró su respeto… ahora, tengo que saber, ¿aceptarás ser mi Segundo al Mando, Faeron?" preguntó el príncipe, repentinamente serio.

Faeron se quedó sin palabras por un momento, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba. Aquella función era importante: cuando el príncipe heredero subía al trono, la función se volvía aun más importante… incluso daba la obligación de actuar como regente en caso de que algo le sucediera al rey en turno, pero… ¿él? ¿El segundo en importancia después del príncipe –o del rey-?

"¿Hablas en serio?" preguntó Faeron. Tenía que asegurarse; Arthion asintió. "Pero… ¡pero yo soy un súbdito! No tengo ningún conocimiento real sobre la nobleza, ¡Ni siquiera tengo un título!" dijo, nervioso. El príncipe se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no importara.

"No me importa. Ya sabes lo que pienso del resto de los nobles: todos ven el título, ya sea de príncipe o de rey, y no a mí. No quiero como Segundo al Mando a alguien que me seguirá ciegamente, ni a alguien que pueda traicionarme fácilmente. Hemos vivido y luchado juntos; confío en ti con mi vida, Faeron, no puedo decir lo mismo de nadie aquí. En cuanto al título, en el momento en que te escogí –si decides aceptar, claro- te convertiste en Lord Faeron, y en el noble con el rango más alto por aquí. Así que, ¿Qué dices? Por supuesto, si decides no aceptar la oferta…" dijo Arthion, con cierta duda. No sabía a quien mas recurrir si su amigo se rehusaba. Entonces Faeron finalmente comprendió el alcance de los que el príncipe ofrecía, e hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes… se acercó y abrazó a Arthion, su hermano de corazón si bien no de sangre.

"¡Claro que acepto! ¡Para mi será un honor!" dijo, entusiasmado, y soltó al príncipe. "¿Sabes que? Si sigues así, nunca voy a poder pagarte" continuó con un tono más calmado. Arthion rió con suavidad.

"No necesitas darme nada… entre hermanos, no es necesario" respondió Arthion. De pronto, una voz los interrumpió.

"¡Oh, que lindo! Es una desgracia que no tenga forma de inmortalizar el momento" dijo Alassëa. La dragona se acercó lentamente, llevando una canasta con pequeñas frutas naranja, similares a las uvas. Ambos jóvenes la miraron, curiosos.

"Será mejor que lo recuerdes. Dudo que vuelvas a verlo" dijo Arthion. Aly sonrió al ver que ambos observaban la canasta con interés.

"Ya escuché la noticia, Faeron" dijo Aly, y Arthion puso los ojos en blanco, irritado: definitivamente, no se podían guardar secretos en el palacio. "Traje esto para celebrar un poco… además, estoy segura que les ayudará a ambos con su, huh, 'problemita' por lo de anoche" dijo ella, sonriendo; parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho. Faeron la miró, fingiendo molestarse por el comentario, pero no dejaba de sonreír.

"Suena bien, Aly. Faeron, ¿Qué te parece un pequeño partido de ajedrez mientras comemos?" propuso Arthion.

"¿Qué? ¿La derrota de ayer no fue suficiente para ti?" dijo Faeron, y golpeó suavemente el brazo del príncipe en un gesto juguetón; recordó con diversión que, hace años, no se habría atrevido a hacerlo. Arthion rió con sarcasmo.

"Eso fue solo porque haces trampa… pero ahora la diosa del agua esta aquí para castigarte si lo intentas de nuevo" dijo Arthion, que se echó a reír al ver que tanto Alassëa como Faeron se sonrojaban… esos dos eran un caso perdido; era evidente lo que sentían. Aly lo empujó un poco, fingiendo estar molesta.

"¡Basta, Arthion!" dijo.

"Bueno, entonces vámonos, Lord Faeron" dijo el príncipe en tono de broma. Faeron no pudo evitar un pequeño escalofrío al escucharlo; sonaba tan raro…

"No se ustedes, pero a mi me parece que somos los nobles más extraños de aquí" dijo Aly.

"Bueno, tu abuelo debió haberlo pensado mejor antes de nombrarte su heredera" dijo Faeron para molestarla. Pero, después de tantos años, la dragona ya no se dejaba sorprender.

"¡Mira quien lo dice! Sigo preguntándome si Arthion esta borracho de nuevo" respondió ella.

"¡Oigan! A mi no me metan en sus problemas" protestó Arthion, pero sonreía.

Lentamente, los tres dragones se alejaron de la arena, mientras sus risas hacían eco en el palacio.

_**Mon Dieu! Casi duele escribir escenas tan felices sabiendo lo q paso luego. Así q ahora ya saben bien cual es la importancia del rango de Faeron, y como fue que de vivir en las calles paso a ser el noble con mas rango del castillo. Jaja! Apuesto q a los otros nobles la noticia no les cayó naaaaada bien.**_

_**Y si, fue FAERON quien le dio a Alassëa su apodo. Creo q lo traicionó el subconsciente, jeje. Desde entonces ya la quería y nomas no se animaba –ese Arthion, si supiera lo q es enamorarse no andaría riéndose tanto… por cierto, vaya como ríe antes de todo el lío! Es casi como ver a otra persona, jeje-**_

_**Como ven, Morothar hizo ya su primera aparición (q, desgraciadamente, no es la ultima). Y ya desde entonces había problemas entre el y Arthion… lastima q nunca llegaron a los golpes (mwajajaja!). **_

_**Espero les haya gustado… porq estamos a punto de llegar al inicio de la desgracia para mis dragones: el momento en q Morothar toma el poder (argh!). Lo van a odiar AUN MAS.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	5. Tragedia

"Tragedia"

Transcurrieron veinte años. Faeron no había conocido tiempos mejores a los que vivía, y se sentía profundamente agradecido y satisfecho por el rumbo de su vida. Aunque, sin embargo, el dragón rojo no sabía que todo aquello estaba a punto de cambiar.

En el momento de la tragedia, tanto él como sus dos amigos se encontraban dentro del palacio… años después, Faeron se preguntaría que habría sucedido si hubieran estado afuera… quizás podrían haberlo evitado…

El Rey Aranion se encontraba en la Plaza Circular; el dragón azul acababa de adoptar su forma humana, y observaba hacia el frente, satisfecho con los resultados de su 'viaje'… había conseguido esconder aquel valioso objeto en una región alejada de su reino, donde seguramente nadie lo buscaría.

Por un momento, el Rey se tensó al sentir una energía que se le acercaba por la espalda. Aranion la reconoció como la de Morothar, el dragón blanco encargado de instruir a su hijo en técnicas de combate; era un visitante regular, no había razón alguna para siquiera molestarse en girar la cabeza.

'Grave error' pensó Morothar. Había esperado tanto tiempo por esto… y, finalmente, Aranion había bajado la guardia lo suficiente. Sin desperdiciar un segundo más, elevó su energía y atacó al Rey con sus lanzas de hielo; el ataque fue demasiado rápido, Aranion no estaba en guardia, confiado en que Morothar era uno de sus nobles… el Rey solo pudo voltear, y en ese instante las lanzas le atravesaron el pecho. Con un rugido de agonía, el Rey cayó al suelo. Morothar se acercó tranquilamente, disfrutando el momento.

"Tu… como te atreves…" murmuró Aranion, furioso e impactado ante la traición, pero incapaz de moverse. El dragón blanco sonrió: la herida era fatal, y ambos lo sabían.

"Nunca debiste confiar en mí, Aranion" dijo Morothar, y uso de nuevo sus lanzas.

En el castillo, Faeron y sus dos amigos escucharon el rugido del Rey; Arthion se levantó de inmediato y salió corriendo en busca de su padre, con Faeron y Alassëa siguiéndolo de cerca. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Faeron sintió temor… aquel rugido –y la respuesta tan desesperada del príncipe- no presagiaban nada bueno. Antes de darse cuenta, los tres estaban frente a la Plaza Circular. Lo que el dragón rojo vio frente a él lo hizo sentir una furia que jamás había sentido antes:

Ahí, al centro de la enorme plaza, estaba el cuerpo del Rey Aranion, atravesado cruelmente por cientos de lanzas de hielo. Faeron apenas pudo contener su rabia; le parecía indignante ver en esas condiciones al dragón que amablemente lo había aceptado, que lo había querido como a un hijo… verlo cubierto de sangre, destrozado por aquel ataque –que, por cierto, conocía- era insoportable. A su lado, Alassëa lloraba desconsolada… fue entonces que Faeron volteó a ver a Arthion con aprensión.

El príncipe estaba de pie a su lado, pero parecía como si se hubiera olvidado de donde estaba. Arthion observaba la escena con expresión horrorizada; aquello le parecía una pesadilla, su idea personal del infierno. ¿Quién se habría atrevido a tratar de esa forma a su padre? ¿Qué sucedería ahora? El príncipe estaba furioso, como nunca lo había estado antes… como sabía que no debía sentirse. Se estremeció, impactado y desolado por la visión frente a él. Su padre estaba muerto… y, quienquiera que lo hubiera hecho, se enfrentaría a su furia.

Faeron vio que Arthion temblaba, ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar sus lágrimas, pero la furia y la pena eran evidentes en sus extraños ojos… que brillaban más de lo normal. A pesar del impacto de su situación, Faeron se asustó; el príncipe no debía perder el control, o todos ellos tendrían serios problemas.

"¡Padre!" gritó Arthion, y comenzó a moverse hacia el cuerpo de Aranion. En ese instante, Faeron reaccionó y lo sujetó con fuerza para evitar que echara a correr hacia la plaza. Algo andaba mal, ¿Dónde estaba el asesino? Seguramente desearía terminar con el linaje real, ¿Por qué no estaba ahí?

Arthion le gruñía con ferocidad, gritándole que lo soltara, ordenándoselo con toda la autoridad que poseía, pero Faeron no escuchó… no podía arriesgarse. Sin embargo, sabía que el príncipe era más fuerte, y que no podría contenerlo por mucho. De pronto, los tres dragones se quedaron paralizados al oír una voz riendo dentro de su cabeza, una voz que conocían.

"Morothar…" dijo Aly, impactada. Faeron gruñó de rabia; ese traidor solo había estado esperando la oportunidad. Maldijo mentalmente por no haber detectado sus verdaderas intenciones.

"_No sufras, mi príncipe, pronto te reunirás con él…"_ amenazó Morothar. Arthion rugió con más fuerza, desesperado por acercarse al cuerpo de su padre.

Mentalmente, Faeron volvió a escuchar la risa del dragón blanco, burlona y confiada, ¿Dónde estaba? Pero, al ver a Aranion, comprendió… aquello era una trampa. Morothar sabía que Arthion estaría demasiado impactado para pensar con claridad, cegado por la pena, y planeaba usarlo para atacarlo en el momento en que pusiera un pie cerca de Aranion.

El príncipe continuaba moviéndose, cada vez con más fuerza, y Faeron sabía que ya no podría detenerlo más… el dragón rojo sintió –con creciente temor- que el suelo bajo sus pies comenzaba a temblar, y vio que el cuerpo de Arthion comenzaba a brillar, rodeado por un aura dorada. Aquello era precisamente lo que no debía permitir… Arthion estaba perdiendo el control y, considerando lo inestable que era el poder del príncipe, sabía que debía calmarlo antes de que fuera muy tarde. Rodeó al príncipe con ambos brazos, aplicando toda la fuerza de que era capaz.

"¡Basta, Arthion! ¡Es una trampa! ¡Eso es lo que quiere que hagas! ¡Basta! ¡Cálmate!" le gritó, intentando hacer entrar en razón a Arthion, pero este continuaba luchando por soltarse hasta que ambos vieron a un dragón negro acercarse. El dragón voló sobre ellos y cayó con fuerza sobre algo, al otro lado de la Plaza.

"¡Detente!" gritó Bellethiel desde el otro lado, mientras contenía a Morothar con sus garras. Arthion se detuvo. "¡Huye, Arthion! ¡Debes escapar ahora! ¡Su ejército viene! ¡Debes huir!" dijo la Reina. Entonces, mentalmente, añadió con un tono más suave y apenado lo que serían sus últimas indicaciones. _"Encuentra el medallón… tu padre lo ocultó, pero Morothar desea encontrarlo. Si lo consigue, no podremos detenerlo… tienes un gran poder, Arthion. Si aprendes a controlarlo, y proteges el medallón, algún día podrás derrotarlo"_ concluyó. A su lado, Morothar estaba consiguiendo levantarse. "¡Ahora, vete! ¡Yo distraeré a Morothar!" dijo ella, y ambos dragones comenzaron a luchar.

Sin decir una palabra, los tres dragones se transformaron. Como la Reina había dicho, todo el castillo se encontraba ocupado por cientos de dragones leales a Morothar. Faeron y Alassëa se dispusieron a atacar, pero no contaban con la furia del príncipe. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos iniciara, el dragón negro rugió con fuerza. La energía dorada se dispersó en miles de líneas que literalmente destrozaron a los soldados frente a ellos. Faeron miró aterrado como una de aquellas líneas se acercaba peligrosamente a él… pero Arthion pareció reaccionar a tiempo y se detuvo, jadeando.

Faeron hizo un gesto para indicarles que siguieran corriendo, pero no pudo evitar observar la masacre frente a él: los aliados de Morothar ni siquiera habían podido defenderse, y sus cuerpos destrozados habían quedado esparcidos por todo el suelo… Faeron sintió escalofrío; esa era la parte de la leyenda que se había rehusado a creer, pero a pesar de todo no podía sentir miedo hacia Arthion; el príncipe parecía tanto o más aterrado que él por lo que había hecho… no era su culpa, no podía controlarlo.

Faeron perdió la noción del tiempo; le parecía una eternidad desde que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Aranion. Se sintió mal por él Rey, y por Arthion: el príncipe ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de despedirse de su padre, o de mostrarle sus respetos, ni siquiera de hacerle un funeral… Faeron se sintió aun peor al recordar que él debía al menos haber hecho algo; después de todo lo que el Rey había hecho por él, el dragón rojo no había podido corresponder.

Desahogando su frustración, su furia y su tristeza contra los aliados de Morothar, los tres dragones se abrieron paso hasta salir de la ciudad, hacia el bosque.

Con una última mirada hacia el castillo, Arthion se despidió en silencio de su padre.

Faeron, mirando en la misma dirección, hizo lo mismo.

_***Snif* Llegamos al punto feo de esto, el instante en que el mísero Morothar asesina x la espalda al Rey Aranion (COBARDE!) y Arthion y el resto se ven forzados a huir. Argh! Como lo odio!**_

_**Asi fue como empezó la desgracia para Arthion, como ven… y eso es apenas el principio. Morothar AUN se va a hacer odiar!**_

_**Al menos entre la reina y Faeron lograron contener al príncipe, o si no… bueno, ya vieron q en ese entonces Arthion no controlaba para nada su poder. Eso habría acabado en masacre (Faeron la vio ceeeeerca).**_

_**Espero q les guste! **_


	6. Cambios

"Cambios"

Faeron miró hacia el cielo, pensando que se acercaban días oscuros… tan oscuros como las copas de los árboles que rozaban sus cuernos. Después de escapar del castillo –gracias a aquel arranque de furia por parte de Arthion- el grupo había descubierto que Morothar tenía más aliados de los que creían; fácilmente era un ejército, todos dirigidos por un malicioso dragón verde con mirada altanera que se hacia llamar Locien. Los 'soldados' del dragón blanco comenzaron a atacar de inmediato las ciudades y aldeas cercanas, buscando algo –el medallón, supuso Faeron-.

El príncipe Arthion de inmediato le pidió a él y a Aly que buscaran aliados suyos, mientras que él se vio obligado a ocultarse. En pocas horas, Faeron había logrado encontrar varios dragones leales a Aranion –y, por tanto, a su hijo- por lo que ahora contaban con un grupo pequeño pero lo bastante numeroso como para hacer frente al de Morothar. Faeron notó con preocupación que Arthion parecía distante… era evidente que intentaba no pensar en lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, circuló la noticia de que la Reina Bellethiel había accedido a casarse con Morothar, a cambio de perdonar las vidas de los prisioneros que éste había capturado… ahora, el dragón blanco era un rey 'legítimo'. Los hombres del príncipe se sintieron inmensamente ofendidos –el asesino del rey estaba ahora en el trono- y Faeron sintió deseos de salir volando y destrozar a Morothar en ese instante… estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero el suave roce del hocico de Aly lo detuvo.

"No podemos, Faeron… ella ha elegido, y nosotros tenemos nuestra misión" dijo la dragona. Fue hasta entonces que Faeron notó algo.

"¿Dónde esta Arthion?" preguntó. Como respondiendo su pregunta, el dragón rojo vio una cola negra adentrarse en el bosque. Él y Aly se miraron por un momento, y decidieron seguirlo.

Una vez que el príncipe estuvo lo bastante alejado de su improvisado campamento, se dejó llevar. Faeron vio con tristeza –y, debía admitirlo, cierto temor- como Arthion rugía desesperado, rompiendo árboles y golpeando todo a su alcance con sus garras y su cola, lanzando fuego en cualquier dirección y rugiendo como si estuviera herido… de hecho, lo estaba, pensó Faeron. Deseo acercarse a él, pero Aly le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera, negando con la cabeza.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Arthion se transformó en humano y cayó de rodillas, totalmente desesperado. Faeron y Alassëa se transformaron también, y la dragona se acercó lentamente al príncipe, seguida por el dragón rojo.

"¿Arthion?" dijo ella, arrodillándose a su lado y colocando una mano sobre su hombro. El príncipe temblaba.

"Ese maldito… como pudo… como…" repetía Arthion sin cesar. Al acercarse, Faeron vio que el príncipe hundía sus garras humanas en el suelo, como si quisiera desgarrar lo primero que pasara por ahí. Faeron apretó los puños, tan desolado como él.

"Lo siento mucho, Arthion…" fue todo lo que pudo decir el dragón rojo, demasiado abrumado por sus propias emociones. Arthion levantó levemente la cabeza, respirando entrecortadamente… era la primera vez que Faeron lo veía llorar así, la primera vez que lo veía desmoronarse… aquello le hizo odiar aun más a Morothar. Alassëa entonces abrazó al príncipe.

"Tranquilo, Arthion…" dijo ella con voz tranquila y asombrosamente firme. El príncipe entonces la sujetó también, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de ella. Faeron simplemente se acercó y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí, incapaz de ocultar sus propias lágrimas.

No supo cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, consolándose mutuamente, hasta que Arthion se levantó lentamente. Faeron notó un cambio en él: estaba calmado, quizás demasiado, y había una extraña determinación en sus ojos. Repentinamente, les pidió regresar con su grupo; una vez ahí comenzó a tomar el control de la situación, dirigiendo a sus propios hombres con autoridad… pero para Faeron y Aly, que lo conocían bien, ya no era el mismo. Lo miraba todo con expresión fría e indiferente, como si algo dentro de él hubiera muerto, o como si intentara mantener a raya cualquier emoción… a Faeron, aquello no le gustó, pero se vio obligado a admitir que era necesario.

El reino pronto entró en caos… Morothar prestaba más atención a su búsqueda que a otras cosas, y era especialmente cruel con quienes se le oponían. Para Faeron, los días se volvieron años mientras el grupo "rebelde" –como los llamaba el 'rey'- luchaba contra el ejército del dragón blanco por obtener el medallón. Faeron lo imaginaba como una carrera, una que tomaba años y que podría decidir el futuro de su raza.

Después de 15 años, estaban en un punto muerto. Cada vez que Arthion encontraba algún indicio sobre el medallón, terminaban con las manos vacías. Alassëa tenía una teoría al respecto: ella creía que la joya estaba siendo protegida por un dragón, no en un lugar fijo, por lo que podía huir y ocultarse en otro lugar si sentía que alguien estaba cerca…sonaba lógico, pero eso solo frustraba más a Faeron. ¿Cómo podían esperar encontrarlo entonces?

El dragón rojo suspiró, soltando una pequeña llamarada. Tenía muchas cosas de las que preocuparse últimamente, especialmente considerando al dragón negro frente a él, que esperaba la llegada de un informante. En estos 15 años de batalla, Arthion había conseguido un mayor control de su inusual poder, y ahora lo usaba sin dudarlo contra sus enemigos… había cambiado. El dragón negro raramente sonreía, y lo observaba todo con mirada fría e indiferente, como si ya nada le importara.

Tanto Faeron como Aly observaban estos cambios con preocupación, pero para ellos era evidente que había algo más. Por mucho que lo intentara, Arthion seguía preocupándose por quienes lo rodeaban, sin importar su aparente indiferencia. Fue entonces que Faeron comprendió que su actitud fría no era más que un escudo, la forma en que el príncipe lidiaba con el dolor y la pena, una forma de 'desligarse' de todo para evitar cualquier distracción o peligro… el dragón rojo lo comprendía, más de lo que imaginaba. Después de todo, su propia actitud alegre y sus constantes bromas eran su forma personal de hacer exactamente lo mismo. Pero, a diferencia de su 'método', el de Arthion estaba peligrosamente cerca de volverse permanente… llegaría un momento en que ya no podría regresar a lo que era, aun si lo intentaba. Ahora, hasta sus propios hombres sentían miedo de él, asustados ante su poder y su aparente frialdad, aun cuando el príncipe seguía mostrando aquellos sutiles gestos de preocupación por ellos.

El rugido de Arthion lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. El dragón rojo se colocó de inmediato junto a su amigo, solo para percatarse de que sus problemas no hacían sino aumentar.

Por entre los árboles, un grupo de humanos se acercó con la evidente intención de atacarlos. Arthion dio la orden, y unos cuantos de sus hombres atacaron a los humanos… que parecían saber defenderse. Cazadores, entonces. Hacia siglos que no se veían cazadores de dragones en la región, ¿Por qué ahora? Faeron gruñó, molesto, ¿Cómo habían conseguido entrar? Los dragones acabaron rápidamente con el pequeño grupo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, pero había uno que seguía de pie. Arthion ordenó a sus hombres que se detuvieran, y se acercó al humano, curioso.

Faeron, a su lado, no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. Había visto humanos antes, y sus ojos siempre se llenaban de temor y odio al verlo, pero este era diferente… parecía extrañamente interesado en Arthion; el dragón negro lo miró, y el joven humano le devolvió la mirada con expresión extraña… sus pequeños ojos humanos brillaban como si estuviera viendo un tesoro, o hubiera encontrado algo que llevaba años buscando. El hombre levantó una mano, tratando de atacar, pero Arthion rugió y golpeó su rostro con una garra, abriéndole una herida desde la frente hasta la barbilla. El príncipe se volteó, ignorando el grito de dolor del humano, y ordenó la retirada.

El dragón rojo se sintió intranquilo. Aquel humano no era común; había sostenido la mirada de Arthion, algo bastante difícil considerando la intensidad y el brillo de los ojos del príncipe, y hasta parecía emocionado al verlo. Desde la perspectiva de Faeron, la visión de una criatura tan pequeña y frágil mirando a su amigo (un impresionante dragón negro) con tal ambición y maldad era algo anormal.

"Arthion… ¿Por qué no…?" preguntó Faeron. Por mucho que le desagradara sugerirlo, le parecía demasiado arriesgado dejarlo vivo.

"Demasiado joven" respondió fríamente el príncipe.

Los dragones continuaron su camino, intentando aventajar al ejército de Morothar, mientras Faeron se preguntaba con cierta desesperanza si algún día las cosas volverían a ser como antes.

_**Me extrañaron? Jeje… últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo de actualizar, pero no sufran, q finalmente decidi hacerlo! *mirada culpable***_

_**Y aquí, señoras y señores, es donde Arthion dejo de ser lo q era para convertirse en lo q Azami conoció… y si recuerdan, en mi otra historia la Reina menciona que hay cierto 'trato' con Morothar: pues si, el muy desgraciado la obligo a casarse con el a cambio de salvar de la muerte a los prisioneros… argh! Misero dragon blanco! Y creo q nunca antes había mostrado a Arthion tan… histérico? Desesperado? Como sea, ahora ya saben porq es como es en la historia. Pobre…**_

_**Y lo se, como q ese grupo de humanos cazadores esta fuera de lugar. La verdad es que no lo esta… ese fragmento es parte de otra historia q sigue a "El príncipe dragon" y q tiene q ver con ellos. Asi q, no se olviden del joven q Arthion dejo vivir, porq ah, como lo van a odiar! Jaja!**_

_**Saludos!**_


	7. Prisionero

"Prisionero"

A Faeron jamás se le habría ocurrido que aquel joven cazador pudiera ser tan persistente –sus ataques eran bastante frecuentes- ni que pudiera siquiera soñar con atrapar a Arthion. Pero, más importante aun, ni a él ni a sus compañeros se les ocurrió que Morothar pudiera usar eso en su beneficio.

Los grupos de cazadores se habían vuelto frecuentes en el bosque; el rey, en un movimiento cruel pero astuto, había declarado que no haría nada para detenerlos o defender a su pueblo… como consecuencia, era el grupo de Arthion el que se veía obligado a dividir fuerzas para combatir tanto a los cazadores humanos –que, a pesar de todo, eran muy peligrosos- como a los soldados de Morothar.

Aquel día, Alassëa había partido con un pequeño grupo hacia una zona en la que se habían avistado cazadores, mientras que Faeron y Arthion avanzaban con la mitad de sus hombres hacia la capital. Era un movimiento arriesgado, pero importante. Arthion había recibido un mensaje de su madre, en el que le comunicaba que 'aquel objeto' estaba finalmente en su poder. El resto de su grupo los esperaría en otra región. Mientras volaban durante la noche, Faeron no dejaba de preguntarse si finalmente obtendrían ventaja.

"Oye, ¿Cómo crees que tu madre haya podido obtenerlo? Seguro que él la vigila" preguntó Faeron. Aquello sonaba sospechoso.

"No lo sé… solo espero que Morothar no se dé cuenta de que el Medallón esta oculto en su propia casa" respondió Arthion. El dragón rojo no pudo evitar notar que, aun después de 20 años, la voz del príncipe se teñía de odio al mencionar el nombre del traidor. Por supuesto, no lo culpaba; él mismo se sentía furioso tan solo de recordarlo… Faeron iba a hacer un comentario al respecto cuando, bajo ellos, creyó ver que algo se movía. El dragón miró a Arthion, que parecía haberlo notado también, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, fueron atacados.

Un grupo de los soldados de Morothar había conseguido seguirlos desde el suelo, para evitar ser vistos, y ahora lanzaba fuego y energía hacia el grupo. Arthion ordenó evadirlos, y tanto él como el resto maniobraron en el aire para esquivar los ataques, pero eran demasiados y el bosque impedía ver sus posiciones con claridad. Uno a uno, los guerreros del príncipe cayeron al suelo… Arthion se preparó para lanzar su ataque de energía dorada hacia el suelo, pero se detuvo de pronto. Faeron estuvo a punto de reprenderlo por eso, hasta que recordó que ahora sus propios hombres estaban en el suelo; si el príncipe atacaba, mataría a sus propios guerreros.

Aprovechando la repentina distracción, un soldado salió volando desde el bosque a increíble velocidad y atacó a Arthion, lanzándolo hacia el suelo con un golpe. Faeron rugió, furioso, y descendió también para atacar al soldado, un dragón gris… al posarse sobre el suelo, distinguió al fin al otro dragón: era Mael.

"¿Sorprendido?" preguntó éste, sonriéndole. Faeron ni siquiera se dignó a contestarle y lo atacó rugiendo.

Ambos dragones lucharon con furia, desahogando sus deudas personales. Faeron pudo sentir las garras de Mael atravesándole la piel, y más de una vez había estado cerca de ser destruido por la energía del dragón gris, capaz de dominar el viento. Faeron podía escuchar los rugidos tanto de Arthion como de lo que quedaba de sus hombres; el dragón rojo golpeó a Mael con la cola, lanzándolo lejos, y pudo observar como el príncipe se defendía de un grupo de dragones que intentaban someterlo.

Arthion jadeaba, cansado, y Faeron comenzó a preocuparse… debido a que ahora eran fugitivos, y a la presencia reciente de los humanos, ninguno estaba precisamente en buenas condiciones: la falta de sueño, de descanso y de alimento finalmente estaban afectando su desempeño. La mayoría de los guerreros del príncipe había caído o estaba sometido, y Faeron sabía bien que ni siquiera Arthion podría solo contra los soldados de Morothar.

Mael seguía en el suelo. Faeron miró de nuevo a Arthion, que se movía para golpear a los dragones que lo rodeaban, pero era evidente que ya no podría defenderse mucho tiempo… comenzó a fallar en sus ataques, cuando normalmente era muy exacto. Faeron gruñó, inseguro… él mismo estaba demasiado cansado como para deshacerse de todo un batallón… suspiró. Solo había una salida.

'Arthion… yo los distraeré. Huye' dijo Faeron mentalmente.

'¡No!' protestó Arthion de la misma forma, con una ira que el dragón rojo ya esperaba.

'¡Por favor! Si te capturan ahora, todo se habrá perdido… eres el último heredero legítimo del trono, el único capaz de derrotar a Morothar. ¡Ahora, vete!' dijo Faeron, y atacó a los soldados con sus ráfagas de fuego.

Eran demasiados. A pesar de que el ataque de Faeron había conseguido herir a varios, ya había otros más atacándolo a él. Lanzó una última mirada al príncipe, que parecía reacio a marcharse sin él.

'Me reuniré contigo después… lo prometo' le dijo, y continuó luchando.

Mael y el resto de los dragones, que no habían escuchado la conversación mental, solo vieron como Arthion extendía sus alas negras y levantaba el vuelo, huyendo del lugar tan rápido como pudo.

"¡Tras él!" ordenó Mael, pero Faeron no les permitió marcharse. Reuniendo todo su poder, lanzó una llamarada que en pocos segundos los rodeó por completo. Los dragones lo atacaron, hiriéndole con las garras, pero era tarde… Arthion había escapado. Faeron suspiró, satisfecho, sin notar que Mael se le acercaba por detrás. El dragón rojo sintió un dolor intenso en la cabeza, y luego nada.

Faeron despertó en una de las celdas del palacio, transformado en su forma humana. Apenas podía moverse… las garras de Mael habían hecho un buen trabajo. Sin embargo, en ese momento lo que más le asustó –por mucho que le doliera admitirlo- fue el dragón frente a él.

"Finalmente has despertado" dijo Morothar. Faeron le gruñó, y se habría lanzado sobre él si hubiera tenido la fuerza. El rey se le acercó y lo sujetó del cuello. "Escucha bien, sirviente insolente. Puede que hayas sido el Segundo al Mando, pero para mi no eres nada, un simple súbdito… dime donde esta Arthion, y donde puedo encontrar el medallón, y tendré piedad contigo" dijo Morothar. Detrás de él, el dragón de cabello verde rió. Faeron le sonrió con malicia.

"Preferiría morir antes que traicionar a Arthion, Morothar. Y tu lo sabes" dijo Faeron. Furioso, Morothar lo golpeó; Faeron intentó defenderse, pero estaba demasiado herido como para oponerse.

Morothar pareció aun más molesto con aquellos débiles intentos, pues volvió a golpearlo. El dragón rojo cerró los ojos; sin importar lo que hiciera el rey, él nunca le diría nada… de pronto, el dragón blanco se detuvo al oír una voz femenina gritar. Faeron sintió que alguien lo abrazaba con fuerza, y abrió los ojos: hincada frente a él estaba la reina Bellethiel, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. La dragona estaba exactamente entre él y Morothar.

"Ahh… mi reina" dijo el rey con frialdad.

"¡Basta, Morothar! No te permitiré que le hagas más daño… recuerda tu promesa: la seguridad de estos prisioneros fue tu regalo de bodas, ¿no es así?" preguntó ella con actitud fría, tan similar a la de Arthion que Faeron casi sonrió. Morothar parecía molesto; él y la reina se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que él suspiró.

"Muy bien, tu ganas… por ahora. Has lo que quieras con él, pero recuerda que tarde o temprano deberá responderme" dijo Morothar, y salió furioso de la celda. Cuando estuvieron solos, la reina acarició el rostro de Faeron con suavidad; cuando el la miró, vio que lloraba.

"Lo siento…" murmuró él con voz débil, sintiéndose culpable por hacerla llorar.

"No digas nada. Tu sabes que te quiero como a un hijo" dijo ella. Faeron se sintió conmovido.

"¿Cómo puedes controlar así a Morothar? Prácticamente te dio permiso de sacarme de la celda" preguntó Faeron, haciendo un esfuerzo por que su voz no delatara el dolor de sus heridas.

"Soy la única que sabe como se usa el Medallón, y sin él Morothar no podría deshacerse de Arthion… no puede hacerme enfadar demasiado porque teme que me niegue a decirle lo que sé" respondió Bellethiel. Parecía bastante segura, como si supiera que el rey jamás encontraría el medallón… era evidente que el mensaje anterior había sido una trampa.

"El medallón… ¿esta aquí?" preguntó él.

"No… se lo di a una amiga mía, humana. Morothar nunca lo buscará ahí" dijo ella, mientras revisaba sus heridas. Faeron se estremeció cuando ella tocó una especialmente profunda.

"Arthion… él…" comenzó Faeron, pero Bellethiel le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

"Después… ahora permíteme llevarte a mis habitaciones. Necesito atender tus heridas" dijo la reina, y lo ayudó a levantarse. Faeron estaba demasiado cansado y adolorido como para preguntarse si aquello era correcto, así que simplemente le permitió guiarlo.

Antes de salir, Faeron pensó en Alassëa y Arthion… y si viviría para verlos de nuevo.

_**Y es aquí donde Arthion se queda totalmente apartado de Faeron. Argh! Cada capitulo hace aumentar el odio x Morothar! Pero al menos ya sabemos q recibió su merecido, mwajajajaja!**_

_**Y viva la Reina! Como ven, Bellethiel es firme y valiente, y no duda en enfrentar a su 'esposo a la fuerza' de ser necesario. Para fortuna de Faeron, porq si no… **_

_**Seguimos con la parte difícil de esta historia. Odien a Morothar!**_


	8. Huida

"Huida"

Pasaron 10 años. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aquellos días de cautiverio fueron extrañamente monótonos para Faeron. Gracias a la intervención de la reina, Morothar permitía en ocasiones que el joven saliera de su celda, en un aparente gesto de bondad… pero Faeron sabía la verdad. El gesto no era sino una forma diferente de tortura; cada vez que Faeron tenía permitido salir, Morothar aprovechaba la oportunidad para acorralarlo en algún lugar donde Bellethiel no pudiera verlo… el palacio era tan grande que no era tan difícil.

Cada vez, el rey preguntaba a Faeron acerca del príncipe y el medallón, pasando a los golpes cuando el dragón rojo se rehusaba siquiera a mirarle. A pesar de aquella dolorosa rutina, Faeron se sentía aliviado al saber dos cosas sumamente importantes: Arthion seguía vivo y libre, y Morothar aun no sabía donde buscar el medallón. La reina tenía razón; la idea de buscarlo fuera de su territorio ni siquiera le pasaba por la mente.

Faeron se sentía inmensamente agradecido con Bellethiel, que se arriesgaba en varias ocasiones para detener el abuso de Morothar, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable… a diferencia suya, el resto de los prisioneros no podían dejar sus celdas, incapaces de hacer algo excepto esperar. El dragón se sentía bastante humillado al comprender otro aspecto de su "cautiverio": por largos periodos de tiempo, podía permanecer afuera, sin cadenas, y aun así incapaz de escapar –algo que, evidentemente, Morothar disfrutaba-. Sin importar donde estuviera, seguía siendo su prisionero, y el rey no dudaba en recordárselo en cada ocasión.

Había intentado huir en varias ocasiones, tantas que ya ni siquiera recordaba la cantidad, pero sin resultados; lo único que conseguía generalmente era una golpiza más ruda de lo habitual… ahora ya ni siquiera le quedaban ánimos para eso. A pesar de su carácter alegre y esperanzado, comenzaba a resignarse a su destino. Pero, al ver que la reina se le acercaba corriendo, sintió que algo cambiaba.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Faeron, temeroso ante la expresión asustada y preocupada de la reina.

"Morothar ha declarado que las familias de los guerreros que apoyan a Arthion deben considerarse traidoras… ha ordenado que sean 'eliminadas' si no se entregan" explicó ella. Faeron sintió deseos de golpear algo, lo que fuera… sin importar lo leales que aquellos guerreros fueran a Arthion, era difícil pedirles que sacrificaran a sus familias. No lo harían, y el rey lo sabía.

"Además, ha cambiado la barrera que nos divide de las ciudades humanas. Ahora nadie puede entrar o salir del reino sin ser detectado ni sin su autorización" añadió Bellethiel. Faeron soltó una maldición, molesto ante la evidente astucia de Morothar.

Cuando estaba con Arthion, su grupo había aprovechado la habilidad de adoptar formas humanas para ocultarse en sus ciudades cuando los soldados estaban demasiado cerca… sin aquella ventaja, y con la amenaza a sus familias, los guerreros seguramente perderían el deseo de seguir; se entregarían para salvar a sus familias, y así convertirían a Arthion en un blanco fácil. Aun peor: si el príncipe estaba fuera del territorio al momento del cambio de barrera, no podría regresar sin que Morothar lo supiera.

"¿Ahora que?" preguntó Faeron.

"No lo sé… lo mejor sería encontrar a Arthion, pero eso será difícil. Morothar ha aumentado la seguridad, no me extrañaría que nos vigilara…" dijo Bellethiel. Como para confirmar sus palabras, un grupo de guardias apareció cerca, y se acercó a ellos con brusquedad.

"Mi Reina… por órdenes directas del Rey Morothar, debemos conducir a Faeron Mereth a su celda. A partir de este momento no podrá permitirle abandonarla por ningún motivo… por favor, no se resista" dijo el capitán. Faeron intentó soltarse cuando los guardias lo sujetaron, pero un gesto de la reina lo detuvo.

'_Espera… primero trataré de encontrar a Arthion. Cuando sepa adonde ir, te ayudaré a salir de aquí' _dijo ella mentalmente, para que solo él pudiera oírla. Resignado, se dejó guiar por los guardias.

Fue como entrar en el infierno. Sea lo que fuera que hubiera aumentado las precauciones de Morothar, debió haber sido algo grande. Ahora que tenía que permanecer todo el tiempo en la celda, el rey ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir cierta amabilidad. Casi todos los días, descendía hasta la celda de Faeron con el único propósito de golpearlo, como si aquello fuera su manera de desahogarse. El dragón rojo perdió toda noción del tiempo, esperando un aviso de la reina, una clave, la muerte… cualquier cosa que le evitara la agonía de seguir ahí. Se sorprendió recordando a Alassëa; la forma de sus ojos, su largo cabello azul, la forma en que sonreía… aquello le dolía más que cualquier tortura de Morothar. ¿La volvería a ver? ¿Se enteraría ella alguna vez de lo que sentía? Y luego, con un escalofrío, ¿seguiría viva? Pero, después de 10 años, no le quedaba esperanza alguna.

En un principio, Faeron había tenido la esperanza de que los guerreros que una vez había dirigido junto con Arthion y Alassëa permanecieran leales, pero sus ideas se derrumbaron con los años… cada vez, veía a varios de aquellos dragones llegar a las celdas, uno a uno. La mayoría ni siquiera lo miraba, aparentemente avergonzados; otros –para indignación de Faeron- lo miraban como si el traidor fuera él. Ahora, una década después, solo el príncipe permanecía oculto.

Faeron ya había perdido todo interés en el mundo de afuera; después de todo, quizás nunca volvería a verlo… hasta que, cierto día, un extraño grupo de prisioneros llegó al palacio. Eran humanos, personas que habían cometido el grave error de traspasar las fronteras. El dragón ni siquiera los miró; no tenía caso, no podría hacer nada por ellos… sin embargo, una de sus historias le hizo prestar atención.

Los humanos habían hecho amistad con un dragón en la celda contigua; Faeron no sabía su nombre, pero estaba lo bastante cerca como para escuchar sus cuentos sobre "un extraño joven de largo cabello negro y mirada fría que hacia poco había empezado a visitar Sunao". Aparentemente, los humanos lo habían seguido hasta el bosque. Faeron casi echó a reír ante la descripción de los humanos… considerando el tono levemente admirado con que lo decían, para ellos el joven era extraño… el dragón sabía que debía tratarse de Arthion. Con cierta urgencia, preguntó a los humanos si aquellas visitas eran frecuentes, y ellos respondieron que si, que lo habían observado diariamente.

Fue como si Faeron despertara de un largo sueño. Después de casi 20 años, finalmente tenía una clave, una pista sobre el paradero de su amigo. Desesperado, buscó mentalmente a la reina, sin importarle si lo descubrían o no; este era el momento que ella había esperado. Al contactarla, le dijo con rapidez lo que había escuchado, y pudo sentir el creciente entusiasmo de Bellethiel.

'_Debes reunirte con él… debes encontrar una forma de hacerle entrar sin que Morothar lo detecte"_ dijo ella.

'_Pero, ¿Cómo?'_ preguntó él. Después de todo, dudaba que pudiera hacer algo mientras seguía encadenado en la prisión.

'_Te ayudaré a escapar'_ dijo Bellethiel. Faeron sintió temor; aquello era muy peligroso tanto para ella como para los cientos de prisioneros que permanecían vivos solo por su sumisión.

'_¿Estas segura?'_ preguntó Faeron.

'_Es la única forma… debemos correr el riesgo'_ dijo ella. _'Casi es de noche. Prepárate'_ añadió, y cortó la conexión mental. Faeron suspiró, incómodo. ¿Prepararse para qué?

Una hora después, un guardia entró en su celda y abrió sus cadenas. Faeron observó sus ojos, inusualmente desenfocados y ausentes, como si durmiera… sabía que Bellethiel estaba usando su poder con él, pero, ¿a que precio? Era casi seguro que Morothar lo notaría. Sin embargo, Faeron estaba decidido a no desperdiciar su esfuerzo. Cuando el guardia se apartó, el dragón rojo corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia afuera.

Se ocultó tras un árbol, cerca del muro por donde había entrado por primera vez. A lo lejos, le pareció oír las voces de Bellethiel y Morothar, discutiendo. Unos guardias se acercaron, vigilando la zona… Faeron había olvidado que el rey sabía sobre esa entrada oculta. Al otro extremo, de donde provenían las voces, se escuchó un rugido, uno que Faeron había deseado oír desde hace mucho; vio después un destello de blanco, y escuchó otro rugido, ésta vez de la reina. Tuvo que contener el impulso de correr a ayudarla; después de todo, sabía que Morothar no la mataría y que ella estaba provocando todo eso para ayudarle a escapar.

Los guardias, preocupados ante lo que parecía un ataque a su rey, corrieron hacia el lugar, dejando libre el acceso. Sin desperdiciar un segundo, Faeron corrió hacia el muro y salió, usando el mismo pasaje que usara de niño. Lanzó una última mirada hacia el palacio, preguntándose que era exactamente lo que había hecho Bellethiel y cual sería el castigo que Morothar le impondría.

Suspiró, controlando sus emociones, y echó a correr por entre las calles, hacia la región donde se encontraba aquella ciudad humana llamada Sunao.

Después de 20 años, era libre de nuevo.

_**Hay q admitir q el mísero Morothar era astuto…**_

_**Lamento si este cap causa cierta confusión x los años… pero, como saben, los dragones viven mucho y no tenia casi describir con varios caps la rutina de Faeron (con lo q se lee basta para odiar a Morothar!).**_

_**Nos acercamos al final de esta mini-historia! De hecho, este es el penúltimo capitulo. Yo adverti q era corto, no? Véanlo x el lado positivo: eso significa q empezare a publicar la siguiente historia, continuación de El Principe Dragon cortesía de la insistencia (o algo asi) de mis dos o tres lectoras, jeje.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	9. Reencuentro

"Reencuentro"

Morothar ordenó de inmediato una búsqueda en todo el reino. Faeron se enteró hasta después que el rey había descubierto lo que Bellethiel había hecho, y que los rugidos que escuchó aquel día fueron resultado de una pelea entre ellos… sin embargo, Bellethiel no había resultado seriamente herida, para alivio del dragón rojo.

Los soldados nunca lograron encontrarlo. El rey parecía haber olvidado que, en el pasado, Faeron había tenido que ocultarse casi a diario, por lo que le era sencillo evadir a sus perseguidores. El dragón nunca permanecía más de unas horas en un solo lugar, y por supuesto evitaba las ciudades grandes.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue la inesperada ayuda de varios dragones. Los habitantes de las aldeas le daban refugio y alimento, y nunca notificaban su presencia a los hombres de Morothar. Eso le hizo recuperar sus esperanzas; su gente no estaba resignada al reinado del dragón blanco, y parecían dispuestos a luchar contra él si se les presentaba la oportunidad. Ahora, lo único que Faeron debía hacer era encontrar al príncipe…

El joven se encontraba en una pequeña aldea cerca de la frontera, cuando notó que alguien lo observaba. Asustado, se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, tan solo para encontrarse con dos ojos azul cielo que lo miraban con lágrimas. Alassëa. Sin detenerse a preguntar que hacia ella ahí, o como lo había encontrado, avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó. Después de tantos años… creyó que nunca volvería a verla y aquí estaba, con sus brazos alrededor suyo mientras sus manos le sujetaban como garras, como si temiera perderlo de nuevo. Jamás la había visto llorar así. Sintió el impulso de besarla, de mostrarle todo lo que ella significaba para él, pero no sabía como lo tomaría, así que se contentó con recargar su cabeza en el hombro de ella, inhalando su fragancia.

"Faeron… Faeron… no puedo creer que seas tu… creí que habías…" murmuró ella con voz triste. El dragón la obligó a levantar la vista.

"Tranquila, Aly… ¿no creerías que podrían deshacerse de mi tan fácilmente, verdad?" dijo él. Ella le sonrió, mirándolo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sin decir una palabra, tomó su mano y lo guió hasta una pequeña cabaña; él recordó de inmediato que era de ella.

Una vez dentro, Alassëa le pidió que le contara todo lo que había sucedido. Faeron le habló sobre la reina, los prisioneros y lo que sabía sobre el medallón. Vio que ella lo escuchaba con atención, haciendo gestos involuntarios cada vez que él mencionaba –aunque sutilmente- el maltrato de Morothar. Ella vio con pesar las marcas en sus muñecas, donde antes habían estado las cadenas.

"Entonces… la reina te ayudó a escapar" dijo Aly, más calmada. Faeron asintió. "Me temo que la decisión de Morothar ha complicado mucho las cosas" añadió.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Y Arthion…?" preguntó Faeron.

Entonces ella explicó que, desde que los guerreros se habían rendido, Arthion se había visto obligado a salir del reino más a menudo, y que ella servía como informante en caso de que encontraran algo importante. También le habló sobre el medallón; dijo que el príncipe sabía la región en la que estaba, pero no quien lo tenía, por eso visitaba diariamente Sunao para asegurarse de que, quien fuera que lo poseyera, estuviera a salvo del rey. Sin embargo –y tal como Faeron temía- Arthion se encontraba fuera del reino al cambiarse la barrera, y no podía entrar de nuevo sin exponerse a Morothar.

"Debe haber una entrada… algo que se le haya pasado a Morothar" dijo Faeron. Aly se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé… hace tiempo que no logro contactar a Arthion. La barrera lo ha dejado totalmente incomunicado… ¿Cómo vamos a…?" preguntó ella.

"Eso no importa. Primero deberíamos encontrar una forma de atravesar sin ser detectados" dijo Faeron.

A partir de ese momento, ambos se separaron para buscar una grieta en la barrera. Durante tres días, cada uno buscó en una región específica, tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que les permitiera salir y entrar sin ser detectados… hasta ahora, no habían tenido éxito.

Faeron se dirigía hacia la pequeña cabaña de Alassëa, que se había convertido en su escondite perfecto: nadie habría pensado en buscar ahí. El dragón suspiró, frustrado ante la falta de resultados; tenían que moverse, y pronto, antes de que a Morothar se le ocurriera algo aun peor para reafirmar su posición. Faeron caminaba despacio, concentrado en sus propios problemas, cuando se detuvo al sentir algo…

Eran dos presencias, las dos extrañamente familiares. Faeron permaneció inmóvil, intentando recordarlas… la primera, recordó, pertenecía a Mael, su antiguo compañero. El dragón rojo miró extrañado en la dirección de donde provenían ambas energías; Morothar había nombrado comandante a Mael, así que el dragón gris ya no tenía tanta necesidad de circular por el área –prefería mandar a uno de sus subordinados-, ¿Qué hacia Mael ahí? Debía ser algo muy importante para que hubiera decidido venir en persona, ¿Acaso sabía que él estaba ahí? Faeron, preocupado, se concentró en la otra presencia para intentar saber más… y contuvo el aliento. La otra presencia era Arthion.

Finalmente, después de años, el príncipe estaba de nuevo en su territorio. Faeron se preguntó como habría conseguido entrar sin ser detectado… era obvio que Morothar no lo había sentido entrar, por eso enviaba a Mael… ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Sin embargo, el dragón rojo olvidó sus dudas al sentir que la energía del príncipe descendía. Faeron de inmediato corrió hacia aquel lugar; era obvio que Arthion tenía problemas.

Al llegar al lugar, la visión frente a él lo sorprendió: Arthion estaba en el suelo, inconsciente y con un costado cubierto de sangre… su cabeza reposaba sobre el regazo de una joven, evidentemente humana, que miraba con horror a un dragón gris –Mael-. Ambos parecían protegidos por una extraña barrera. Al mirar más detenidamente, Faeron reconoció el objeto que colgaba del cuello de ella… era el medallón. Eso explicaba como Arthion había podido entrar sin ser detectado a tiempo. Sin embargo, Faeron decidió dejar esos pensamientos para después al ver que Mael corría hacia la joven, con toda la intención de matarla.

Faeron rugió y, transformándose, se lanzó contra Mael. Esta vez, no lo dejaría ir tan fácil…

_**Mwajajajaaa! Cap final!**_

_**Si, el tonto Morothar olvido q Faeron es EXPERTO en huir (digo, de algo sirvió la vida en las calles) asi q no pudo encontrarlo. **_

_**Awww! Momentito tierno entre Faeron y Aly, q ya se merecían uno asi tras tanta desgracia. Ahhh, el amorrrr!**_

_**Y, como bien saben es a partir de aquí en donde esta pequeña historia se conecta con la de "El Principe Dragón" asi q es por eso q queda tan… cortada, jeje. Todos sabemos ya como le fue al infeliz de Morothar, y quien es esa mujer humana de cabello rojo *guiño***_

_**Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, y q haya servido para aclarar algunas cosillas de la otra. Ahora, la q siguueee!**_


End file.
